Anthony&Kalel Padilla Fluffs
by strawberry4life
Summary: These are just some random fluffs about Anthony and Kalel Padilla. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. His Reaction

**Hi guys! So, on my other story 'I Choose You and Only You', some of you wanted more to it so I decided on doing random one-shots about Anthony and Kalel. So if you hate Kalanthony or you ship Ianthony, this is NOT the place to be so click out. If you are a Kalanthony fan, ENJOY!**

**PLOT: This chapter is going to be about Kalel telling Anthony she is pregnant with his baby. She just found out that day and has been hiding the news from everyone. She is going to record his reaction on the camera and upload it to their channel for everyone to see. This is about a 4 months after they got married. This all happens in one day.**

* * *

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is happening. I stare down at the 3 pregnancy tests in the sink. All positive. I sit down on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. What will Anthony say? We weren't planning on having kids for at least 2 or 3 years. I sigh and lift up my heads to look at the tests. I jumped when I heard a knocking in the door. Anthony's voice was heard.

"Babe? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Shit. "Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." I stuttered. I silently scolded myself. Now is not the time to stutter Kalel!

"Well uh, I just wanted to tell you I'm heading out now to film." He said, still talking through the door.

I throw the sticks in the garbage and hide them under some toilet paper so he wouldn't see. I straighten myself up before walking over to the door, opening it and walking out.

"Okay. When will you be home?" I asked, leaning up the give him a kiss.

"Uh... I don't know exactly yet. I know no later then 7 because Ian said him and Melanie have a movie night date tonight." He said.

I nod. "Okay. Well, you don't want to keep him waiting." We kiss again. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

He left the room and I sighed in relief, thanking god he didn't go into the bathroom. I'm going to need to get rid of those so he doesn't see. I'll do it later. Right now... I want to know if it is official if I am pregnant or not because I know those things aren't as accurate as they say. Off to the hospital.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

A doctor walks back in, him having my results.

"Well, Mrs. Padilla, your pregnancy tests were correct. Congratulations, you are 6 weeks pregnant. Would you like to see your baby?" He asked me.

I couldn't even process what was going on. I nodded still anyways. He asked me to lay down and lift up my shirt a bit.

"This might be a bit cold." He said, putting some sort of gel on my stomach.

I wince from how cold it is. I look at the screen when it lights up. I give a small, low gasp. There is really a baby. OUR BABY. I watched it for a few more moments until he turned it and wiped the gel off my stomach. I sat up and he handed me a few sonograms.

"Congratulations again. I would like to see you again in 4 weeks."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

I walked out of the hospital and got into my car. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I have a huge grin growing on my face. I'M PREGNANT! I start to drive home, the smile never leaving my face.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I arrive home and get out of the car. I say hi to Buki and walk to our bedroom. I grab our camera that is sitting on my nightstand. I pick it up and instead of just filming it how we normally do by walking around, I end up just setting up this entire station like how I used to when I uploaded to 'WonderlandWardrobe' and everything else. I finish setting up and I sit down. I look outside one last time to make sure Anthony didn't come home unexpectedly. I start recording.

_**Hi everyone, this is going to be a very important video. It's very exciting for us and I actually just found out. I'm going to show you so here we go.**_I pick up the pregnancy test and hold it up. _**You guessed right... I'm pregnant. I know this is a shock to you. It was a shock to me too. Anthony doesn't even know yet. I was going to hide the camera while I tell him tonight. You guys get to be there and see his reaction when I tell him. I'll see you guys tonight. Bye guys!**_

I stopped recording and let out the breath I was holding. Now all I have to do is tell Anthony and hope it goes well. I look at the clock. My eyes widen. It is already 5:00. I need to start getting everything ready for tonight. I get up and race towards the kitchen where I start to create a nice meal for us.

~~~~~6:53 PM~~~~~

I hear the front door open and I hear Anthony walk in.

"Babe?" He calls out.

I walk out of the kitchen in a nice outfit. His eyes widened when he saw me. He starts to wall toward me.

"Why are you all dresses up?"

I smiled. "Special reason. Now come on, let's eat."

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

Anthony was in the kitchen putting some things away. I set up the camera as quickly as I could. I started to record.

_**Okay guys, this is it. Anthony is in the kitchen and I'm going to tell him when we sit down. He's coming!**_I whispered this to the camera. I stand up and sit on the couch. I don't think Anthony noticed me rushing over. He sits down next to me.

"Babe? Can I tell you something?" I asked, started to feel very nervous.

"Sure babe, anything." He turns toward me.

I smile and reach under the couch and pull out a box. **(A/N Yes, I know I did this in,'Watch Your Back' as well. I just like the idea. :D)**

He looks at me curiously. I hand him the box. He opens it and pulls out a note. He opens up the note and his eyes widen as he reads it.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

_"Dear daddy,_

_I know that you will protect me and mommy from anything. You are the best daddy even though I didn't meet you yet. So, I can't wait to meet you! See you in 7 and a half months! I love you daddy!_

_-Your future son or daughter"_

I looked up at Kalel and she just smiled. I look back down. I see something fell out of the note. I pick it up and I see a picture... of the baby. I smile as I trace the it. I look down into the box and I see a stick next to it. I pregnancy test to be exact. I pick it up and I see a plus mark on it. I look up at Kalel. She is looking at me.

"You're pre-pregnant?" I asked, stuttering.

She nodded. "6 Weeks. I just found out today. I took the test and then went to the doctors."

Pregnant? I'm going to be a... daddy? A huge grin breaks on my face.

I grab her an hug her tightly to my chest. I pull her a kiss her fully on the lips. We pull away and she giggled.

"I need to tell you something else." She said.

"What?" I asked, a grin still on my face.

She points towards a direction. Only then I notice our camera. "You recorded this?" I asked, astonished.

She nodded, a smile still on her face.

I get up and walk over to the camera. I lift it and start to talk to it.

_**Wow guys... This woman is full of surprises today.**_ She giggled and stood up and walked over to me. _**I'm ecstatic. Really I am. I'm going to be a daddy. I hope you guys enjoyed todays episode and was just as surprised as we were. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye guys!**_

I set down the camera. I turned towards and picked her up.

She looked at me startled. "What are you doing?"

I smirked and started to walk towards our room. "To take care of 'mommy' tonight."

We spent most of the night doing 'adult things'...

If only we had remember to turn the camera off and set it down in the livingroom...

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed! this is sort of my vision on how this could happen if it did. I WISH IT WILL! hehehehe :D maybe all of it except the ending... idk... lmao**

**leave any suggestions as a review or feel free to PM me.**

**I'll see you guys soon! byebye all! :D**


	2. An Incident

**PLOT: Kalel receives a phone call from her mom saying that her dad was seriously injured in a car wreck. Kalel saying she was flying over, but her mother didn't want her to. Kalel didn't listen to her. Follow Anthony and Kalel as they take on the battle of her father fighting for his life.**

**They are engaged.**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was playing on the Wii U when the house phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kalel said.

She got up and went to answer the phone. She picks it up.

"Hello?... Hi mom... Wait, what?... no, no, no is he okay?... I'm flying over there... no mom I am!" She slammed down the phone. Confused and curious, I got up and followed Kalel. She was packing a suitcase.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"To visit my parents."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why? I mean, all of a sudden?" Man, I am confused.

She stopped what she was doing and turned towards me. I gasped when I saw her red eyes and stained cheeks. I walked toward her and grabbed her arms.

"Kalel? What happened?"

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "M-my dad was in a-a-a car w-wreck. A serious one my m-mom said." She cries into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. My heart is breaking just listening to her heart-wrenched sobs.

"I'm coming with you." I said as we pull away.

She looks at me. "No, you don't have to. It's my family and-" I cut her off.

"No, it's OUR family. Your family is mine and mine is yours. Now, I'm coming with you."

She gave me a small, weak smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

~~~~~5 Hours Later~~~~~ **(A/N I forgot where Kalel said her parents live but I know they don't live in CA... right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure...)**

Kalel and I get off the plane and are now waiting for our luggage. She has been very quiet which frightens me to no end. Once we retrieve our luggage, we get into a taxi and go to the hospital.

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

We ran into Kalel's brother there and he said that he will take our bags back to the house. Once we found his room, Kalel rushed in.

"Mom!"

"Hi baby."

They had a small conversation. All of us did.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel's dad woke up a few minutes ago. He is in very critically condition. I spoke to the nurse before... He is dying.

We all know and now Kalel won't leave his side. She is holding his hand. His breathing is starting to slow...

"Daddy?" Kalel whispered, scared.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Kalel. He gave her a small smile.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

Kalel's mom and brother had said goodbye to him. It was Kalel and I's turn. She walks back in and straight to his side.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hi princess. I think it is time... for me to... go."

Kalel's eyes widen. She shook her head violently. "No, no daddy. You're still young! You're not supposed to die! You're supposed to live forever!" She said, hyperventilating.

"Kalel calm down." I said to her.

"Kalel... you have been my princess for the last 24 years. You will always be my princess. I'm sorry I won't be able to walk you down the aisle. That I won't be able to give you away. To see my grandchildren grow. I'm sorry." His eyes were filling with tears.

"Daddy... no." She whimpered.

"I love you baby girl... Anthony?"

I sit down next to Kalel. "Yes, sir?"

He gave me a small smile. "Please, take care of my daughter. I wouldn't want any other guy for my princess... When you become a father... the feeling is magical. You will both be amazing parents." We both smile. There are tears in both our eyes.

He breathing gets slower. "I-I-I lo-ov-vee yo-ou b-ot-th. I-I-I'll be wat-tch-i-ing o-ove-er y-you."

He closed his eyes and took his last breath. Kalel broke down completely and started sobbing into my chest. I held her as we cried together...

She lifted her head up and whispered. "We love you too daddy."

* * *

**please don't hate me if you're upset lmao**

**hope you enjoyedd!**

**leave any suggestions as a review or PM me :D**

**goodnight all! byebyee!**


	3. The Nightmare

**First off, I would like to give a big thank you to Ghostofmetalpast for the idea so... thanks XD**

**PLOT: Anthony is having a nightmare and needs someone to comfort him. Who is there? Kalel of course.**

**They are married.**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

_I run towards the voice. I run and run until I couldn't hear it anymore._

_"Please, just tell me where she is!" I begged the voice._

_All I hear is a evil laugh. I then hear someone scream._

_"ANTHONY! HELP ME!" It was Kalel._

_I ran towards the voice. A door appeared out of nowhere. I ran through it, it disappearing as I did. I look over and I see Kalel tied up on the floor. She is looking at with fear in her eyes. I run over to her but she disappears too._

_"PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT HER!" I yell._

_"Why anything but her?" The voice said._

_"Because I love her and I need her! Please!"_

_"Hmm... nope." Kalel fell to the ground from the sky. I run over to her and fall to my knees._

_"Kalel? Baby? Can you hear me?" Tears pricked my eyes._

_She isn't moving. She isn't breathing. I feel no pulse. Her body is limp. She's dead..._

My body shot up from the nightmare. I look over and see Kalel soundly sleeping next to me. I sigh with relief. I get up and go into the bathroom. I turn on the light and lean against the sink. I look into the mirror. I look like a zombie. I'm tired but I'm afraid to get that dream again. To tell the truth, it isn't the first time I got the dream. I've gotten this dream a few times in past. I'm exhausted but I'm too afraid to go to sleep. I sigh and look down. My eyes catching the sight of my wedding ring. I lift it to my lips and kiss it. I read the engravement on it.

_'10-10-10'_

Kalel and I have the exact same engravement. I walk out of the bathroom after turning off the light. I look at Kalel, she is still asleep. She rolled over so that her left arm is sticking out. I smiled as I see the same ring on her finger next to the ring I gave her in Japan. I walk out of the room and into the hallway of where all our fan-art. **(A/N If you saw their 3rd mail video, they said they might do this so... that's where the idea came from.) **I look around at the amazing art. I look up and the table where our little clay made thing of Kalel and I as the bride and groom. I smile. I look around more, taking in the sights of the art we got from our viewers. I look at the one from Kalel and I first got together to us getting married. That is one of my favorites.

When I finish looking through the fan-arts, I just walked around the house. I stopped at Kalel's office when I see a new photo frame on her desk. I open the door and turn on the light. I walk behind her desk to look at the photo. I smile when I see there is a photo of us having our first dance as husband and wife. I walk out of the office after turning off the light. I walk upstairs to go into the living room. I sigh and sit down on the couch. I put my head in my heads.

"Anthony?" I jumped up from being startled. "Sorry... are you okay? Why aren't you in bed?" Kalel asked.

"Oh I uh... couldn't sleep... yeah, couldn't sleep." I said, trying to cover up why I wasn't.

"Anthony, I know you're lying. What's wrong?" Kalel asked as she sat down next to me.

I sigh. There is no use on trying hide anything from her. She sees right through me. "I had a...a nightmare. That's all."

"What was it about?"

Should I tell her? I don't know... I don't know how she will feel knowing she was dead in my nightmare. "Uh..."

"Anthony please... I want to help you if it's bothering you."

"It's actually been bothering for a little bit... a few weeks really."

"Please tell me."

I sigh. I might as well. "I was in this place and you weren't with me. Someone had taken you. I tried everything I could to find you. I had to follow this voice that wasn't at all nice to me. When I finally found you, you were... tied up and you had the look of fear in your eyes. I ran over to you and you disappeared. Then I heard the voice again. Then you reappeared but you were... were..." I had to stop.

"Dead?" Kalel finished for me.

I nod. "I always wake up after that. I don't know why I have those nightmares but I want them to end. I haven't fully had a good sleep in weeks."

"Anthony, I want you to stop having those nightmares too but in order to... you need to stay asleep. I know it will be hard but I'm here with you. I promise I'll never leave you. Just know I'm safe and sound here. I always will be as long as I have you I'll always be safe."

Those words actually helped me. We got up and went back to the bedroom. We got back into the bed.

"I'll stay awake until you fall asleep." Kalel promised.

I nodded and fell asleep quickly.

_I am back in the same place I was in. I do what I normally do in this nightmare. When Kalel reappears, I did the same thing but this time... I'm not waking up._

_I am leaning my torso over her. I can't hold the tears. As I cry, I feel something. I lift up my head and I see something fly out of Kalel's body. It was a spark thing. It floated away and Kalel opened her eyes and sat up, gasping for breath._

_"KALEL!" I embrace her tightly._

Kalel's P.O.V.

I still haven't went to bed. I'm watching Anthony. About 15 minutes into his nightmare, I see him smile. I guess things work out in the end. I lay down and cuddle up next to Anthony. He wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

**and there is the chapter. if you ever saw Joey Graceffa's version of 'Anna Sun', think of the spark Joey and Meghan follow.**

**hope you enjoyed! :D**

**see you later bye!**


	4. I'll Always Find You Part 1

**PLOT: Anthony, Kalel and all their friends on on vacation together in the Bahamas. What happens when a huge hurricane hits and everyone is everywhere. Follow as everyone tries to find each other at the same time as trying to survive. Will everyone be okay?**

**This will most likely be separated into 2 or 3 parts... I don't know yet.**

**Anthony and Kalel are engaged.**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

We had just arrived to the Bahamas. And by we, I mean:

Ian, Melanie, Sam, Joey, Cat, Meghan, Jimmy, Fleur, Ingrid, Stacey, Luke, Grace, Maz, Alfie, Kalel and I.

We had just checked into our hotel. Since there are 16 of us, we had decided to get 4 rooms. 4 people a room. We all pile into my room while we decide on who sleeps where.

Kalel had a list of our names and she did the people who are couples frist.

"Okay so, Anthony and I. Melanie and Ian. Jimmy and Meghan. That leaves 10 left. Who wouldn't mind sharing with who?" Kalel asked.

Everyone looked around and shrugged. "We really don't care." Cat said. "I'll bunk with anyone."

"Same here." Stacey added.

"Yeah." Said Sam.

"How about we do it like this. I wrote out how it can be. If anyone wants anything different, let me know." Kalel said. They all nodded.

"I'm going to say 4 to each room. When I stop, that's a full room." Kalel added.

She read off the list. "Ian, Melanie, Anthony and I.

Joey, Cat, Meghan and Jimmy.

Ingrid, Sam, Luke, and Stacey.

Fleur, Grace, Alfie and Maz... Is everyone okay with those?" Kalel asked. Again, everyone nodded.

Kalel's P.O.V.

We handed out the keys and everyone went to sort all their things out. The 4 of us set of our spaces. It wasn't before long that everyone was waiting to go to the beach. We left our room and we all started to head to the beach.

When we arrived, almost all the guys went out into the ocean. Some girls did after being dragged by them. Ian and Anthony tried getting Melanie and I to go but we didn't want to go in yet. At the moment, Melanie and I are tanning, listening to the radio. I sat up in curiosity when they said to stay instead for the next few days. A huge hurricane is coming our way.

"Hey Mel... did you hear that?" I asked her, directing it towards the radio.

She sat up and took off her sunglasses. "Yeah... should we tell every-" She was cut off by a lightning flash.

The wind started picking up. The others didn't take notice. They kept on swimming.

"Yeah... we should." We get up and run over to them only to be pushed by the wind. I fell over but I got back up. We continued running into the water to warn everyone.

I swam out to Anthony. "Babe! We need to get back to the hotel!"

"Why?"

"A hurricane is coming our way. We need to get-" I was dragged under the water. The tides had started crashing everywhere. I heard Anthony screaming my name. I couldn't get back up to surface. I was soon knocked out by something.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I woke up coughing. I wasn't under water anymore. I sit up and frantically look around.

"Calm down Kalel." Joey said.

I look and I see Joey and Ian. Where was Anthony and everyone else? I look down at my hand and sigh with relief when I see the ring still there.

"Where-where are we? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"We don't know. I found you when Anthony couldn't. He tried to save you but he got lost under the water too." Ian said.

My eyes widened. Is he... dead? No.. he can't be dead. We are supposed to get married. Have kids and grow old. He wouldn't leave me like that... would he? I shake it off. I know he wouldn't. I stand up and look around where we are.

"We should start looking for the others." Joey said.

Ian and I nod in agreement. "Yeah, we should."

We start walking through the bundled trees, climbing over and under things. The only thing on my mind is that Anthony and the others are safe...

* * *

**what do you think? part 2 will be up soon :D**

**sorry for not updating... i'm lazy XD**

**byebyee!**


	5. I'll Always Find You Part 2

**Continued from Chapter 4...**

* * *

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I didn't go to far away from where I was originally. I found Sam and Grace. I just hope Kalel and everyone else is safe.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"We need to look for the others. That is a must." Grace said. I nodded in agreement.

We start to walk and look around. Trees are everywhere. Chairs on stacked on top of everything. How did we survive this out in the open?

We searched around and we actually found Jimmy and Melanie. Or well... they found us. We found other random people who were just as desperate to find their friends and family. I hope they have a bit more luck then we do...

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

As we searched, we found Meghan, Cat, and Luke all together. There is 6 of us now... Where are the other 10... Still haven't found Anthony. I'm losing hope...

I sat down on a rock and fondled with the ring on my finger. If he is... it's the last REAL memory I'll have. Joey and Meghan must of noticed this because they sat down next to me.

"He's not dead Kalel." Meghan said.

I looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because I have that feeling. I also have a feeling that Jimmy is alright too. You just got to keep hoping." Meghan said.

"Yeah girl... just know, he is looking for you too. He won't find you of you're just sitting down, doing nothing." Joey said.

I smiled a little. "You guys always know how to make me feel better... thanks."

They both smiled and gave me a hug. "No problem. That's what friends are for." Joey said.

We all get up and continue on our way. I still have some hope... Please don't let me down.

As we keep walking, we run into Maz and Alfie. Turns out they found cover from being hit with things flying through the air. Now there is 8... Still no signs of the other 8. No sign of Anthony...

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

It's been hours and we found Stacey, Fleur and Ingrid. We are all camping out in this old cabin thing. Everything was literally thrown everywhere. I'm outside, sitting on the ground. I'm looking up at the stars. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Jimmy. He sits down next to me.

"She's fine. You got to stop worrying."

"You don't know that. She is out there somewhere, probably scared as can be. I'm not there to help her." I said, staring out into night.

Jimmy sighed. "Dude, I'll admit, of course I'm worried and scared since Meghan is out there. I'm not out there to help her. But I need to focus on what is happening right now. We will find them... don't worry."

I hope he is right...

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

We slept through the night and we were hungry. We found a place that was vacant so we helped ourselves to some food. We searched around some more and found the hospital. There are a lot of people here. All of our phones are broken since none of them were water proof. We decided to stay here since they were offering the shelter.

Meghan and I went off around the place, just looking around...

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

We rolled around into the hospital.

We walked in and we saw a lot of people.

"ANTHONY!" I heard someone yell. I look at I see Ian.

"IAN!" We run towards each other.

"You're alright dude. Kalel was so worried about you." Ian said.

"Kalel? She is okay?" Man, was I happy to hear that or what...

"Yeah... her and Meghan went off though to roam around the hospital."

Jimmy and I ran off, trying to find our girlfriend and fiancé.

We walked around what felt like the entire place when we spotted two girls with light brown hair and dark brown hair. They turned enough so that we could see their faces. My eyes widened when I saw that is was Kalel.

"KALEL!" I yelled as I started to run towards her.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I turn around when I hear someone call my name. I dropped what I was holding and my eyes widened when I saw Anthony running towards me. I ran back to him. I jumping into his arms and he spun me around. I laughed as he set me down. He leaned down and we met in one of the most passionest**(? i honestly have no idea how it is spelled... is it even a word?) **kisses ever to be experienced.

"I missed you." I said. My arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms are around my waist. Our heads are leaned against each other.

"I miss you too... so much."

We walk back to where everyone was hand in hand. When they saw us they awwed. We laughed.

Our vacation wasn't exactly how we planned it... but as long as I'm with Anthony... I'm fine with whatever happens...

* * *

**hello! how is everyone? good? nice! XD**

**i'm sorry if it seems really short... i really couldn't think of too much to write...**

**anyways... i'm going to eat some breakfast because i'm hungry NOMNOMNOM :D**


	6. I'm Always With You

**PLOT: Anthony is finding it hard to let go of something. With some guidance... will he find what he is looking for?**

**WARNING... CAN BE VERY UPSETTING... IF YOU DON'T DO WELL, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE... **

**Other then that... ENJOY!**

**A/N The kids names are random.. this has NOTHING to do with my other story. Just saying...**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I sigh as I stare up into the night sky. It's been exactly 2 years since it all happened. Since she left. Since she walked away.

"I love you baby." I said into the night sky. I sighed and walked back into the house. I close the door.

"Why were you outside daddy?" My five year old daughter asked me.

"Oh uh, just for some air sweetheart." I bent down to her level. "Why are you up past your bedtime?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

I give a small smile. "How about you go into your room and I'll meet you there and tell you a story?"

She smiled at the idea. "Okay daddy!" She ran off towards her room. I chuckled.

I took care of something before I went into her room. She was sitting up waiting for me.

"Any story you want to hear princess?" I asked sitting down.

"Hmm... how did you propose to mommy?"

"Mommy and I were in Japan at the time. We had such great adventures while we were there. I took mommy to the zoo and I asked her there. Of course she said yes. We had a big wedding with everyone. Uncle Ian and aunt Melanie were there. Aunt Mari, Uncle Matt and Kevin. Joey and Meghan. Everyone. We got married 4 years after we got together but want to know something?"

"What?" She asked in amusement.

"I knew mommy was the one after 3 months of being together. I've loved her for a very long time. I always will love her."

I see my daughters eyes tear up. "Does mommy remember us?"

I hug her. "Of course she does sweetie. She is always watching over us. She is always with us."

I wipe away her tears. "I love you daddy."

I smile and tuck her in. "I love you too princess... so much." I kiss her forehead. I sit there until she falls asleep. I get up and close the door a little bit. I walk into the kitchen where I see my 10 year old son.

"You weren't really just getting air, were you dad?"

"Oh uh, of course I-" He cut me off.

"I know you're lying dad." Dang... he is smart.

I sigh. "I know."

"Dad... I miss her too. You're not the only one. I know today marks the second year. I know you were speaking to her just like you were last year."

I just look down, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You always know... you're not alone dad. Cristina and I are always going to be here. You will always have us."

I look up at him. I see tears in his eyes too. He walk over to me and hugs me. I hug him back.

"I love you dad. Always know that."

"I know... I love you too. I love you both so much."

We pull away and crouch down. "You two are the only things I have left of her."

"You will always have memories with her."

I smiled. "You always know how to put a smile on my face... why don't you head off to bed. It's after eleven and you have school tomorrow."

He gave me a small smile. "Goodnight dad."

"Night son."

He ran off to go to bed. I go to my room. I sit down on the bed and close my eyes. The scene playing over and over again in my mind.

_It could of been prevented. It could of not happened. I sit in the waiting room with Ian. The kids are at my parents house. I'm waiting on the news of Kalel._

_"Dude, I'm sure she is okay."_

_I really hope he is right..._

_~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~_

_"Mr. Padilla?" A doctor calls out._

_I jump up from my seat and walk over to him. Ian is right behind me._

_"Yes, that's me. How is she?" I asked panicking._

_He looked up at me with a sad expression. No... this can't... no please!_

_"Her injuries were critical. We are sorry but... she or the baby didn't make it." He said sadly._

_Wait... baby? She was... pregnant?_

_"She was... pregnant?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Yes... about 2 months. I'm very sorry for your loss. We tried everything but we couldn't save her. You may see her one last time."_

_I walk into the room with Ian for support. I hear no heartbeat. Her chest isn't moving. She really is gone. I walk over to her and fall to my knees. I let it all out. I cried and cried. I heard Ian crying behind me..._

I shook my head, trying to rid the memory. I went to court for Kalel's case. That bastard is rotting in prison for the rest of his life. I wipe my face of the escaped tears. I sniff up. I look up and I see something... white and blurry. I wipe my eyes, thinking I'm seeing something... but it was still there.

The figure became clearer and my eyes widened when I saw Kalel walk forward.

"Kalel? Is-is that really you?"

She smiled at me. God how I missed that smile.

"Kalel..." I walked towards her.

_"You were right of what you told Cristina... I'm always watching over you all." She said. Something appeared in her arms. "Anthony... meet your daughter... Eva. I'm sorry for not telling you I was pregnant. I was going to that night... but all this happened."_

I looked at the baby is disbelief. "But I thought she..." I trailed off.

_"Died with me? She did... But since I am here now... so is she. She has your eyes. A pair I know I'll never forget..."_

I still looked in disbelief. I can't believe this is all happening. Eva disappeared out of Kalel's arms.

_"She is with your dad. He loves her..." _I smiled. She walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

_"Don't be afraid... it's only me... your wife. Mother of your children. Your guardian angel." _

I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back. We pulled away after a few moments.

_"I love you Anthony... I always have and I always will..."_ She started to back away from me.

"Wait... where are you going?" I asked in panic.

_"Where I am needed."_

I shook my head. "No don't leave. The kids need their mother... I need my wife."

She gave me a small smile. _"No you don't... you have been the best father I have ever seen. The kids love you... just as much as I do. Don't forget me..."_

"Will I ever see you again?"

_"In your thoughts, dreams and heart. Just know... Eva and I are always with you, wherever you go." _She starts to fade away. _"I love you Anthony... Don't ever forget that."_

"I love you too."

She disappeared. I wiped away the tears...

"I always have and always will..." I whispered.

I layed down in bed and soon enough, I was asleep, thinking about Kalel and our family...

* * *

**i'm sooo sorry I've been away for sooooooooooo long :(**

**and also, sorry if i made you sad :(**

**leave a review if you have any ideas or anything in general :D**

**byebye all! **


	7. It Was Nice To Meet You

**PLOT: Taking place on the night Anthony and Kalel first met.**

**A/N The names I use for random friends are just random names...**

* * *

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

"COME ON KALEL! ARE YOU READY YET OR WHAT?!" My friend Angie yelled.

"I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" I yelled from the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom after to finishing my make-up. I see my friends, Angie, Kayla, and Andrea sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I said, grabbing my purse.

We walk out of the house and get into Kayla's car. We drive to the party.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

Ian and I walked into the party. It was already big and loud. I walk over and grab a soda. Ian does too. We walk off to talk to some others. We run into Justine from iJustine.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" She yelled over the music.

"We wouldn't of missed it for the world!" Ian yelled back.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

We talked around with others. We found Melanie and we spoke with her. I ran out of soda so I went to go get some more.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I look over the counter. All my other friends went off and got drunk somewhere... Anyways, I'm was sitting here alone when someone caught my eye. I looked closer. Is that the guy from Smosh? I got up and walked over to him. I wanted to say hi since I have seen some of their videos.

"Excuse me?" I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and a females voice behind me. I turned around and was met with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. She looked up at me.

"Aren't you from Smosh?" She asked.

I smiled and held out my hand. "Yes I am. Anthony Padilla. Nice to meet you."

She shook my hand and smiled. She has a wonderful, beautiful smile. "I'm Kalel, Kalel Cullen. It's nice to meet you as well. Honestly, I've only seen like a video or two of you but they were really funny."

"Better then none." I said, adding some humor.

She giggled. Her giggle is beautiful as well...

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

He seems like a very sweet guy. I felt someone tug on my shoulder. I turn around and see a slight drunk Kayla.

"Kal, we need to get going. Can you drive?" She asked.

I nodded. "One second."

She nodded. "Hurry up please." She walked over to Andrea and Angie.

I turned back to Anthony and smiled.

"It was a real nice pleasure to meet you but I need to get going."

He nodded. "You too."

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I watched as she was dragged away by her friends.

Will I ever see her again?

* * *

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

I was dragged along with the party to someones home. I guess it was some sort of youtube house because multiple youtubers live here. I was sitting on the couch with Ian and Melanie. I see someone familiar. My eyes widened as I realized it was the girl from earlier. Kalel...

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I walked outside to get some air. There was no one out here. I couldn't get Anthony off my mind. In the videos, he is super funny and cute. He's even funnier and cuter in real life... and taller. I walked further into the backyard.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

"I'll be back." I said to Ian.

"Okay dude." He went back to talking to Justine and Melanie.

I walk outside and see her standing, looking at the sky. I walked over.

"Kalel?" She jumped a little bit.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I turn around when someone says my name. His voice sounds familiar. I see that it's Anthony. I smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got dragged by the whole party." I giggled. He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, some youtubers do."

"Your a youtuber?

"Yupp." I said, popping the p. "QueenBeeuty."

"You know, now that you mention it, I think I've seen one of your videos too."

I smiled. "That's nice."

~~~~~HOURS LATER~~~~~

People were leaving and others were just passed out on our floor... as sad as it sounds... that's normal. Anthony and I hung out the entire time. We got to know each other a bit more. It was time to say good-bye so Anthony and I exchanged numbers.

"Give me a call anytime." I said.

He smiled. "I might just do that."

We stood there a moment. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Again... it was great meeting you." I said.

"Same to you. Goodnight Kalel."

"Night Anthony."

He walked out and I closed the door. I sighed and smiled in content.

Now, I need to say thank to my friends for dragging me along to the party.

* * *

**it's funny because 2 and a half years later they are engaged... and are getting married on the anniversary date XD don't you just love reality... sometimes? lol**

**I honestly have no idea if this is how they met. the only thing i know is that they met at a party and that she hasn't seen many Smosh videos...**

**hope you enjoyed! :D**

**byebyee!**


	8. I Love You

**PLOT: The first time Anthony and Kalel said 'I Love You'.**

**I remember when they did the 'BF' and 'GF TAGS', they mentioned things about the eight-lettered, three-worded saying.**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was laying my back against Anthony's chest. I'll be honest, we were a bit tipsy but not enough to do anything risky stunts. We were at a beach party and it was around 3 am. We were all laughing and having fun.

"Who wants to go for a swim?!" Someone called out.

We all smiled and screamed 'yeah!'.

About 12 of us ran into the cold ocean as it was October, almost November. We dove under and swam around. Anthony and I swam a little closer to the shore. We were close meaning we were now standing at thigh length.

We were in the ocean now for about 15 minutes. More people decided to dive in and swim around, others decided to get out because they were freezing cold. I'm freezing but I can barely feel it. Meaning, I'm not really paying attention to how I'm feeling. I know I'm most likely to get sick. Ehh...

Anthony's P.O.V.

The waves were crashing all around us. Kalel and I swam away a little bit so we were having our own privacy.

Kalel was just about to fall but I caught her before she did. We stared into each others eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Kalel... I love you."

I hear her give a small gasp. Then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I love you too." She said to me. Those words were harmony to my ears. Probably one the most beautiful things I've ever heard.

I helped her stand up a bit and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned up and kissed me. I smiled and returned the kiss back.

* * *

**i know that it is extremely short and honestly, they only thing i know from that night is that the waves were crashing and he said first... he said when he caught her from falling...**

**if you watch the 'BoyFriend Tag' you'll see it.**

**hope you enjoyed! :D**

**byebyeee**


	9. Ballroom Dancing

**PLOT: Anthony and Kalel were watching the movie ****_'Enchanted' _****and they were watching the ballroom scene. They decide since they haven't filmed their vlog for the day, they might try and ballroom dance for their viewers. **

**A/N A big thanks to Smoshfan1231994 for the idea :D It was a HUGE help! :D**

**They are engaged.**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Anthony and I were cuddled up on the couch watching _Enchanted _when an idea struck me. I smile and sit up.

"Babe? You okay?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to try something." I said, standing up. I held out my hand.

Anthony looked at me confused but took my hand. He stood up. I set up the camera and started recording.

**(A/N Bold=Anthony. **_Italic=Kalel_**)**

_Hi guys! We are back today with our video._

**Which I have no idea what we are doing. **I giggled

_Let me explain it. Anthony and I were just watching the movie Enchanted and we watched the ballroom scene. I think it would be fun to dance a little bit. And besides... we can practice for our wedding. So it's a win-win for us and you guys._

**Really? How?**

_Well, we can practice and they can laugh whenever we mess up. _I giggled.

**Uh... I'm warning you now. I suck at dancing so sorry if I step on your feet a million times.**

I smiled. _Eh... I think I'll be fine._

I set down the camera and turned on the music. I set up how Anthony is supposed to stand. I set me hand into his and on his shoulder. We started slow, waltzing around a little. We laugh when we mess up. We even trip over each other a bit. We must of dozed off while dancing because it only felt like moments before the song actually ending. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. I giggled.

I walked over and picked up the camera.

_Well, there you have it. We are actually quite decent dancers. Now, if we keep dancing, we'll e perfect for the wedding. _I said enthusiastically.

Anthony chuckled. **Well, we have a little over a year to make it perfect. We will see you guys tomorrow. Bye!**

We both waved to the camera. I turned it off and set it down.

"That was fun." Anthony said.

I smiled. "How about we practice more?"

He smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

We get back into place and dance around as if we were in the movie _'Enchanted' _ourselves.

* * *

**i actually really liked the idea of the ballroom scene. i was thinking about the movie as i wrote it. i love that movie(:**

**hope you enjoyed :D**

**see you later!**

**byebyeee!**


	10. Meeting The Family

**Again, a big thanks to Smoshfan1231994 for the idea... i'm bad at ideas lol**

**PLOT: Anthony took Kalel to meet his family.**

**I'm working off some of the things they said in BF and GF tag(:**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Anthony and I were on our way to go and meet his family. Honestly, I'm really nervous. Anthony and I have hung out a little and I'm already meeting his parents.

I bite my lip when we arrive. Anthony takes the keys out of the ignition.

"You ready?" Anthony asked.

"No... What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough?"

"Don't think about that. They will love you. Now come on, they said they are waiting for us." Anthony said. I nodded.

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Anthony rang the doorbell and only a few second later, I think his mom answered the door.

"ANTHONY! It's great to see you!" His mom said. She gave him a hug. She turned to me. "And you must be Kalel! It's so nice to meet you! COme on in!" She said, moving out of the way. Anthony and I walked in.

"BOYS! ANTHONY IS HERE!" She yelled.

Two younger boys ran into the room. Their eyes lit up when they saw Anthony.

"ANTHONY!" They yelled and ran towards him. Anthony bent down and they hugged. I smiled.

We heard crying coming from the other room. "Excuse me a moment." Anthony's mom said.

Anthony and his brothers pulled apart. "Matt, Kevin, I would like you to meet Kalel. Kalel, these are my brothers Kevin and Matthew."

"Hi." I said shyly. The boys smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged them back.

"You're pretty." Matt said.

I blushed. "Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, Anthony was right." Kevin added in.

"Kevin! Oh uh..." Anthony blushed. I giggled.

Anthony's mom came back into the room with a baby. "Kalel, this is Anthony's sister Kimberly. **(A/N I don't know if that is her name. I use this name from Smoshfan1231994's stories. WHICH YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT PEOPLE! Hers are better then mine!)**

"She's so precious." I whispered. "How old is she?"

"Only a few months."

The baby opened her eyes. She has the same eyes as Anthony.

"Well come one Kalel. I could show you some pictures of Anthony as a baby."

Anthony's eyes widened. "MOM! NO!"

"Oh come on. She'll love it."

I was dragged into the living room and was givin' a book filled with pictures of Anthony. I giggled at how cute he was... or well, he still is but still...

I have a feeling that they like me...

* * *

**if it's short, I'm sorry. like i said in 'Kidnapped', today is my dads birthday so i need to get these done so you have a least something to read(:**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**see you people later! **

**byebyee!**


	11. Kalel's Sick

**PLOT: Kalel isn't feeling too well and Anthony is there helping her get better.**

**They are engaged.**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Ugh! I feel like shit! Why did I have to get sick? It isn't fair! I have so much to do and I can't get it done while I feel like this.

Anthony came into the room with a thermometer. He walked over to me and placed it in my mouth. After a few moments, he took it out and looked at it.

"103.2. Yup, you're sick." Anthony said.

I sighed. "But I have work to get done." I said.

"Not today Kalel. Give it a little bit of time. It will still be there when you get better." Anthony said.

"But... but..."

"No buts. You're going to stay in bed for today."

I pout. This really isn't fair. "Please?"

He shook his head. "No. you need to focus on getting better before anything else."

I realize there is no reason to fight with him. I'm not going to win anyways. "Fine."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed my forehead.

He got up and left the room, leaving me alone. It wasn't before long that I fell asleep.

I woke up to something shaking me. I open my eyes and see Anthony. I smile and sit up. I yawn.

"Thought you could use some soup. It always made me feel better when I was sick." He said handing me the bowl.

I smile a bit more and take it. "Thank you."

I eat it and we talk.

He really is any guy a girl would ask for... and I'm glad that I was that girl...

* * *

**why are these so short? your guess is as good as mine...**

**hope you enjoyedddddddddd**

**maybe one or two more chapters left... don't know yet**

**byebyee! :D**


	12. Panic Attack

**PLOT: Anthony is having a panic attack at VidCon because he is too overwhelmed with everything. **

**Kalel and Anthony are engaged.**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

I'm getting really worried. Anthony left the convention unexpected, leaving Ian, Kalel and the rest of Smoshgames crew shocked.

Ian being the worried best friend and Kalel being the worried fiance, followed Anthony back to his hotel room.

How happy were they when they had the hotel key card. They unlocked the door and found Anthony sitting on the bed, being very quiet. Kalel realized what was going on.

He was having a panic attack.

Ian and Kalel looked at each other. The same idea on their minds.

"I'll go tell everyone what's happening." Ian whispered.

I nodded. "Okay." I whispered back. Ian left the room, leaving Anthony and I here alone.

"Anthony?" I asked.

He stayed silent. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Anthony breathed in and nodded. "Y-yeah." He said shakily.

"Just breathe." I said.

He nodded and did what I said.

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~

Anthony stood up and looked at me. He embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem. Now, I think some fans are waiting for you."

He smiled. "Let's go."

We walked back to the convention hand-in-hand. I think he'll be okay now...

* * *

**just a short, cute one with Anthony and Kalel :D**

**and I think this should be the last one. I don't have any more ideas :(**

**I want to say thank you to anyone who gave me ideas and to everyone you read!**

**feel free to read these as much as you like. byebyee!**

**~Strawberry4life**


End file.
